Do Not Go Into The Light
"Do Not Go Into The Light" is the 34th episode of Carmilla. It aired on November 25th, 2014. Logline Laura is having a crisis of conscience as she thinks on the consequences of her actions when LaF inadvertently sparks an important insight into the mystery. Synopsis Laura, almost entirely devoid of her usual hope and vigor, talks about everything that's happened over the course of the term. Her roommate Betty was kidnapped, along with other girls, by The Dean in order to feed the hungry light. She tried to find them, but only ended up hurting her friends, as well as falling for, then getting her heart broken, by her vampire roommate. After losing the support of all of her allies who had aided her in her struggle, Laura is alone in her fight against the vampires, and is even considering using Carmilla's deal to her advantage and doing nothing to keep herself and her remaining friends safe. She's realizes that her view of the world is wrong and that she can't do anything to change it. LaFontaine starts talking about a party, which begins to spark an idea in Laura. She figures out that the party LaFontaine wants to go to so badly is the ritual, due to the timing of the sacrifice and the party. Laura looks at Perry and states she will not force her to go, knowing they have almost no chance of winning. Perry says sometimes they have to try even if they can't win and resolves to fight alongside Laura. Before she leaves, she leaves a message for her father, apologizing and telling him she loves him. She then leaves a message for Carmilla, simply saying "you know!" and leaving the room. Perry unties LaFontaine and they leave to go to the ritual to make a final stand against The Dean. Carmilla is revealed to have been watching the video, and is both angry and distressed that Laura chose to go and try to stop the ritual. Danny barges into the room demanding to know where Laura is, stating she a text from Laura which read "Trapped in basement of old chapel. Come quick. Bring stakes.". The hint about the chapel makes Carmilla realize that they are in the Duddly Chapel that burned down in 1904, now known as the Lustig building, which was most recently attacked by a horde of zombified students. Danny is a little hesitant to believe the crisis now happening but Carmilla convinces her to go rally the Summers and Zetas and get to the Lustig. When Danny asks where Carmilla is going she replies, "To do something really stupid." Later, Laura is back talking to the camera. In the room with her is Perry, LaFontaine, Kirsch, Danny, Betty, Natalie and Elsie, with a number of the group injured Laura says they won, at a great cost. Carmilla is dead. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Grace Glowicki as Betty Spielsdorf *Lisa Truong as Natalie *Paige Haight as Elsie Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes